


The 'Take That' Concert

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, Take That (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean finds out that one of Clary's favourite bands are performing in their city on her birthday and he wants to surprise her with some tickets.





	1. Dean buys tickets for the concert

When Dean was on his computer, he saw that one of my favourite band, TAKE THAT, were touring and that they were coming to our city. Dean immediately bought 2 tickets, one for me and one for himself. The tickets were sent to his phone within the hour. Now, Dean didn’t tell me that TAKE THAT were touring and that he had bought tickets because he wanted it to be a surprise, and by pure coincidence, they were performing on my birthday. The concert wasn’t for another 3 weeks so Dean had to try very hard not to spoil the surprise.  
Once Dean had the tickets on his phone, he screenshotted them and saved them to his phone. As he was doing that, he didn’t notice me walking up behind him.  
“Hey babe, what are you doing?”  
Dean jumped at my voice, quickly placing his phone in his pocket.  
“Nothing, nothing at all.”  
“Now Dean, you know I don’t like secrets.”  
“Fine, all I’m telling you is that it’s a surprise, nothing else.”  
“Hmm, okay then.”  
I gave him a hug and a kiss before walking into the kitchen and making myself something to eat before walking into the living room and settling down on the couch. I turned on Netflix and selected the movie ‘Ghost’. I ate my food and watched the movie, crying towards the end of the movie. Dean sat down next to me and hugged me. I asked him to lie down with me on the couch and he complied, making himself comfortable before allowing me to lie down. I lay with my head on his shoulder and my arm on his stomach. Dean selected a movie and we started watching it but ended up falling asleep on the couch halfway through the movie.


	2. A mysterious case part 1

*1 week later*  
Sam walks into the living room with his laptop in hand, he had found a case for us to go on.  
“Hey guys, look at this.”  
He opened his laptop and showed us what he had found. A family of 5 had been killed in their home, neighbours had heard gunshots and screaming the night before and they think that the man had killed his family and then himself.  
“That doesn’t sound like our kind of gig, Sam.”  
“It doesn’t at first, until you read on. Listen to this, apparently the man had been suffering from hallucinations of some sort of creature for months before the attack. He had checked himself into a rehab centre 5 months before the attack. He was released on the day of the murders.”  
“Hallucinations? Of what?”  
“I don’t know. But it’s starting to sound like something we need to check out.”  
“I agree. Come on guys. Where do we start?”  
“Well, the first place I think we should look is the house where everything happened.”  
“Okay. Well Dean, and Clary, let’s go.”  
We packed our bags and started our journey. We had quite a long drive to where we needed to go so I settled down in the back of the impala and started reading my book. Halfway to our drive, Dean pulled into a serve station to fill up the impala and also so he and Sam could switch sides, so Sam could drive for a while.   
At the next service station that we stopped at to fill up the impala, Sam and I switched places. Dean had to climb into the backseat since Sam had to be in the front, since he’s so tall.  
“You know, I don’t like being in the backseat.”  
“I know Dean, but Sammy needs to be in the front because he needs room for his legs.”  
“But I get cramped too, you know!”  
“Alright, alright, stop your complaining. Let’s get back on the road.”  
I pull back onto the road, driving to where we had to go. The town was called Charlestown. Once we finally pulled into the town, we found the first motel and checked ourselves in. Once we placed our bags into our rooms we went for a drive to see if we could find the house where the murders happened. The address was 23 Ramson street. We found the address and saw that there were still police cars out the front of the house, we decided to go back to the motel room and get changed into our FBI suits before returning to the house. After we had changed, we returned to the house and the police officer let us through. We walk through the house and as we did so, our stomachs turned at what we saw. There was blood everywhere we looked. It was a horrible sight.


	3. A mysterious case part 2

I walk upstairs and as I was walking up the stairs, I thought I saw a figure in the doorway of the bedroom. I pushed away the feeling of going to go and check to see if there was someone in the room, instead I continued with searching the house.   
As I walked past a spare room, I saw that there were toys still spread across the floor. This must have been the children’s play room. I continue walking through the house and into a bedroom, looking around I see that it was the parent’s bedroom. I walk further into the room; I catch my reflection in the full length mirror. I walk towards it and stand in front of it. I was fixing my clothes when I catch a figure standing behind me. I quickly twirl around as the figure starts running towards me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I cover my eyes, expecting to be thrown back. When nothing happened I slowly open my eyes to see Dean running towards me.  
“Babe! Baby! What’s wrong?!  
“There’s something in this house, I saw it.”  
“Something?”  
“I don’t know what it was but I saw it.”  
“You think it’s the thing that caused the husband case the murders?”  
“Possibly. I’m not sure. We don’t even have a proper description of what the husband saw.”  
“No, we don’t. Where did you see it?”  
“I was looking into the mirror and I saw it behind me.”  
Dean walks towards the mirror and looks into the mirror before turning back to me.  
“There is nothing here.”  
“Dean, I’m telling you I saw something.”  
“I believe you.”  
I calm myself down before looking back into the mirror. I see the same figure behind me.  
“Dean, look. Can you see it?”  
Dean looks into the mirror, seeing the same thing I am.  
“Yeah.”  
The figure slowly starts walking towards us, lifting a hand in front of itself. The creature touches Dean’s shoulder before giving a loud screech and biting into Dean’s shoulder. Dean screams as the creature appeared to be absorbed into Dean’s body through the bite. Dean collapsed onto the floor, I run to him.  
“Dean? Dean!?”  
He doesn’t respond, he lays motionless on the floor.  
“Sam! Help me!”  
Sam runs up the stairs into the room.   
“What happened?”  
“something bit him before it was absorbed by Dean’s body.”  
“Oh god, so it’s inside of him?”  
“As far as I can tell. Here, help me get him up.”  
Sam and I struggle to get Dean off the floor. Once we manage, we carry him out of the house. We were just about to place him in the car when Dean doubles over and black sludge comes out of his mouth. It gets all over him and I strip off his top layer before assisting Sam in placing Dean in the backseat of the impala. Sam and I drive back to the bunker, maybe there was something there we could use to get the creature out of Dean.


	4. A mysterious case part 3

We arrive at the bunker and we carefully get Dean out of the back seat and into the bunker, placing him on the couch before going into the library and grabbing some books. Once I return to the living room, I notice that Dean is shaking uncontrollably, what is this creature doing to him?  
I run to Dean and shake him, he opens his eyes and I see that they were bloodshot. He raises both hands and wrap them around my neck, cutting off my air supply. I remember my training and give a hard punch to the ribs. Whatever was in Dean didn’t like the pain and let go of my throat. I stumble back and fall onto the floor, gasping for breath. ‘Dean’ walks towards me and roughly picks me up before throwing me against the couch. He walks towards me and starts strangling me again. I land a solid punch to his ribs again, making him back away from me.  
“Sam! Get in here, I need you!”  
I face ‘Dean’ and I back away from him. I see a flask of holy water on the kitchen counter and I splash it into ‘Dean’s’ face with no effect, so whatever it is, it’s not a demon. I see Sam run into the room, I back further away before running to him.  
“That’s not Dean anymore, it’s whatever is in him.”  
“I see that the holy water had no effect.”  
“None at all. I’ve never seen something like this.”  
“I’ve got an idea, come with me.”  
He turns and runs out of the room, I follow close behind him. He runs into the room with all the resources.  
“Look for something called ‘Howlendel’.”  
“Okay. What is it?”  
“I’m hoping it will get rid of whatever is in Dean.”  
“Okay.”  
I walk towards the shelves and search them. I come across a bottle titled ‘howlendel’.   
“Here, I found it.”  
“Great, now look for ‘Mastaloni’.”  
I look for it, quickly finding it on the bottom shelf.  
“Got it. Anything else?”  
“Yeah. Here is the list.”  
Sam hands me a list and I look over it. We have the Howlendel and Mastaloni, we still needed something called Hufling and Persomia.  
I look over the shelf and find the Persomia.   
“I found the Persomia.”  
“And I got the Hufling. Grab the mortar and pestle and combine everything.”  
I did as I was told, adding all the ingredients before grinding them together.  
“Now what?”  
“Grab that bottle of Sapry and add everything to it.”  
I find the bottle and add everything into it, shaking it well.  
“Done!”  
“Great, now we just have to get Dean to drink it.”  
“How are we going to do that?”  
“I have no idea, I’ll figure it out.”  
We run out of the room and back to the living room, finding ‘Dean’ asleep on the couch. He was laying on his back, with his mouth wide open. We slowly make our way to him and position ourselves so we could place the concoction into his mouth. Sam holds ‘Dean’ down while I quickly pour everything into ‘Dean’s’ mouth, shutting it so he can’t spit anything out. ‘Dean’ swallows and starts shaking again.  
“It’s supposed to happen like that, give it time.”  
All I could do is watch as Dean shook uncontrollably before going limp.  
“Dean!”


	5. A mysterious case part 4

I run towards him, throwing myself over him. I place my head on his chest and quickly became relieved when I found a heartbeat, strong and steady. I felt Dean move under me and I moved just in time before he leant over the end of the couch and released all the black goo from inside him. Sam threw some salt on it and burned it before cleaning up the floor. I watched as Dean lay back on the couch, looking more like himself now.  
“It’s great to have you back baby.”  
“It’s great to be back.”  
“You must be exhausted, why don’t you have a little nap on the couch.”  
“I might just do that.”  
“You do that.”  
I wipe his forehead with my sleeve before giving him a kiss. I move away but he lifts a hand and pulls me in for another kiss.   
“Okay, one last kiss. Now go to sleep.”  
“Okay baby. Under one condition.”  
“And what might that condition be?”  
“That you join me.”  
Sam had heard enough, he shook his head and went upstairs to bed.  
“Okay. But only if you get cleaned up.”  
“I’m okay with that.”  
Dean gets up and quickly showers before letting me dress and wrap his wound. Once I was finished he lay back on the couch. I shake my head.  
“How about we go to the bedroom, we would be more comfortable there.”  
“I agree.”  
Dean gets up and grabs my hand before we both head to the bedroom.


	6. The concert

*Two weeks later*  
Today was my birthday and Dean had been acting strange the last few days. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he just shook his head, told me everything was fine and went on with his day. I began to worry that something was wrong. The whole day, I kept looking at him to make sure that he was okay, just in case he wasn’t.   
I made myself comfortable on my spot on the couch and got Netflix up on the TV before Dean stopped me.  
“Don’t you dare turn on a movie! It’s my baby girl’s birthday and you want to waste it at home. Forget it, go upstairs and get dressed. I have already prepared everything on the bed, you just have to put it on.”  
“Um, okay then. I’ll go and get changed then.”  
I turn off the TV and walk over to Dean before giving him a kiss and walking upstairs. I have a quick shower before drying my hair and putting some makeup on. I stand in my towel looking at what Dean had prepared for me to wear.   
He had put out a nice t-shirt and jeans combo. The shirt was a nice bright pink colour and the jeans were a light blue, contrasting nicely with the t-shirt. On the floor, I see that Dean had prepared my small brown wedge boots that I usually wear. I quickly get dressed before placing my long hair in a loose ponytail, pulling out a few strands to shape my face. After one last look in the mirror, I walk back downstairs. Dean was already waiting for me.  
“Where is your coat?”  
“There was no coat on the bed.”  
“Wasn’t it?”  
“No.”  
“I must have forgotten to put it out. It must be hanging in the wardrobe.”  
I walk back upstairs and find the coat, with a note saying ‘wear me’ on it. I take the coat off the hanger and take the note off before putting the coat on and looking in the mirror. The coat was a light, summer trench coat and it was a light pink, which matched the top very nicely. I have to give points to Dean for being able to put all this together. I couldn’t have done better.  
I walk back downstairs and grab my bag that was by the door. I place my phone and purse into the bag before grabbing my keys.  
“You won’t need those. I’m driving.”  
“If you don’t mind, I like having my set of keys with me as well.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
“Remember that one time where you lost your keys and we were locked out of our house?”  
“Yes, alright.”  
“Great.”  
I place my keys into my bag and walk towards Dean, who pulls me in and placed a kiss on my cheek, being careful not to ruin my makeup and lipstick.  
“You look beautiful. Happy birthday baby.”  
“Thank you love. So where are we going?”  
“I’m not telling, remember. It’s a surprise.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.”  
“Sam! We are going out, don’t wait up for us.”  
Sam walks downstairs, he must have just woken up, judging by his bed hair and pjs.  
“Okay. I’ll be okay here. Enjoy yourselves.”  
“We will. Bye Sam.”  
“Bye. See you later.”  
“Okay. Bye.”  
I wave to Sam before turning to Dean, who offers his arm. I take it and we walk out the front door. I wait for Dean to lock the door before we walk to the car. Dean opens the door and I get in. Dean gets in the car and starts the car.   
I looked around me as we drove, not knowing where we were going. Dean had told me that it was a surprise so I knew nothing.  
When Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Entertainment Centre, I was shocked but confused as well.  
“Dean? What in the world are we doing here?!”  
“You will see.”  
He gets out of the car and walks around to my side of the car, helping me get out. Dean holds out his arm and I link my arm with his. We walk around to the front entrance and I catch a glimpse of who was performing tonight, one of my favourite bands, ‘Take That’!  
“No! You did not! You did not get tickets to Take that!”  
“Yes, I did love.”  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe it!”  
I tried to contain my excitement but failed as a squeal escaped my lips.  
We walk to the front door and the man scans our tickets on Dean’s phone and we were allowed to go in.  
We walk into the main foyer and buy ourselves two bottles of water. We looked at the tickets to know where we needed to go. We walk around and find the door that we needed to go in through. We show the lady waiting at the door the tickets and she tells us where to go. We find the aisle and walk to our seats. We sit down and I grab my phone out of my bag so I could take a few pictures before the concert started. Once we took a few pictures, a voice over the intercom caught our attention, telling us that the show is about to start. I put away my phone and hook my arm with Dean’s, leaning my head on his shoulder.   
We watched as the remaining 3 members of Take That walk onto the stage. The greet us and welcome everyone for coming.  
They start singing and I couldn’t help myself but sing along. I was surprised when Dean sang along. We both laugh before continuing to sing.   
I was captivated by the way that Gary, Mark and Howard were moving on stage, considering their ages. Once the concert finished, Gary thanked everyone for coming and watching them perform.  
Dean and I purchased some merchandise from the stand before walking back to the car and driving home. This had to be the best birthday I ever had and at this moment in time I could not be happier.  
Once Dean and I arrived home, we went straight to bed. Dean started stroking my back and it wasn’t long before we were both asleep. 

The end


End file.
